


Tes Cicatrices

by RaineAisling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, Challenge Response, Challenges, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Français | French, Harry Potter (mention) - Freeform, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Ron Weasley (mention) - Freeform, Scars, Severus Rogue - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineAisling/pseuds/RaineAisling
Summary: La guerre a laissé des séquelles et Hermione Granger, de retour à Poudlard pour terminer ses études, en fait les frais. [Défi d'Ecriture]





	Tes Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a initialement était publié sur Fanfiction.net en 2017 mais je voulais vous le partager ici. Alors quoi de mieux que l'anniversaire d'Hermione pour vous le présenter ? Il s'agit d'une participation à un défi d'écriture lancé par la page Severus ? Partez Miss Granger. Jamais. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K.R à qui j'emprunte les personnes pour les plier à ma volonté.  
Thème : Anniversaire d'Hermione  
Mots Imposés : Glycine - Vanille - Philtre - Plafond enchanté - Baguette - Clé  
Entre 100 et 5 000 mots
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Tes Cicatrices**

Septembre avait apporté en même temps que son ensoleillement partiel et ses températures extrêmement douces pour la saison, son lot supplémentaire de cornichons à Poudlard. Avec eux, cette pièce qui avait été le théâtre des corps agonisants à même le sol semblait avoir repris vie. Plus de pleurs face à la perte d'êtres chers. Plus de douleur. La cacophonie qui régnait désormais à travers le cliquetis des couverts s'entrechoquant ça et là n'était plus faite que de rires et d'exclamations joyeuses d'enfants ravis de fouler ces terres, où, seulement quelques mois plus tôt, l'Élu était enfin parvenu à défaire la tyrannie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même à la table des professeurs les visages fatigués par la reconstruction du château affichaient des mines réjouies. Tous, sauf celui du professeur Snape qui ne manifestait aucune émotion.

Enveloppé dans ses sempiternelles robes noires, le sorcier n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau retombaient toujours sur ses épaules, masquant à demi la cicatrice causée par Nagini qui s'étendait de son cou à son épaule dissimulée sous une masse épaisse de vêtements tandis que son regard dévisageait l'assemblée de manière tout aussi critique qu'auparavant. Il était aussi plus acariâtre que jamais. À croire que lui sauver la mise avait été une erreur. Soudainement, il riva ses yeux sombres au plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle, où, semblant le narguer, couraient des nuages blancs à travers un ciel azur. Encore une belle journée qui se déroulerait sans qu'il n'ait la moindre chance de mettre un pied à l'extérieur. Il soupira. Quel idiot il faisait d'avoir accepté d'assurer son ancien poste en attendant que Minerva ne parvienne à lui trouver un remplaçant. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que ce gâteux de Slughorn était tout simplement incapable de revenir sur les lieux où il avait vu périr des centaines de sorciers. Severus ricana intérieurement. Lui avait pourtant des raisons bien plus valables que ces pleurnicheries pour refuser ce poste. Pourtant, il était là, assis à boire un thé noir encore fumant dans cette salle bruyante où il avait sans cesse l'impression d'entendre le cri des âmes défuntes. Était-il le seul à percevoir ce qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme un supplice ?

Lentement, son regard accrocha l'une des rares Gryffondor de septième année à avoir refusé une offre du Ministère et être revenue de son plein gré terminer son cursus scolaire. Sans elle, son corps se trouverait assurément six pieds sous terre. D'ailleurs, il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à lui venir en aide. Il aurait mille fois mérité une mort douloureuse après toutes ces années passées à se comporter en parfait salaud. Pourtant, alors que son sang affluait au beau milieu de la crasse du salon délabrée de cette vieille cabane branlante, Hermione Granger - parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cette jeune femme qu'il s'était évertué à surnommer Miss-Je-Sais-Tout -, avait pris la décision de rester à ses côtés. La clé de sa survie entre les mains, elle avait sorti d'il ne savait où du dictame et divers philtres dont elle avait longuement fait usage. Ingurgitant ce qu'elle avait tendu à ses lèvres entrouvertes, Severus avait bien cru que ses efforts seraient vains, son corps engourdi de sensations contradictoires et une forte sensation de flotter entre deux eaux le faisant davantage plonger dans l'obscurité. Mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas débinée et il était finalement resté parmi les vivants. La détaillant davantage, il remarqua combien elle avait changé. Physiquement, elle n'avait jamais été ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de belle femme et les mois de cavales à travers le pays n'avaient rien arrangés. Tout comme son corps amaigrie, ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusé et son regard était devenu plus dure. Même le sourire qu'elle servait à ses amis semblaient faux. Lorsque personne ne fit attention à elle, Granger frotta sa main sur son avant-bras gauche, comme si elle désirait en effacer une quelconque marque, puis, tira sur sa manche. Ce simple fait fit froncer les sourcils à Severus qui se remémora une chose dont il avait entendu parler. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse du "cadeau" laissée par feu Bellatrix Lestrange ? Une idée germant dans son esprit, il se leva et quitta la table des professeurs direction les cachots.

Une demie-heure plus tard, satisfait, Severus ouvrit la porte du cachot numéro sept où se trouvait neuf élèves parmi lesquels il repéra rapidement Granger, seule rescapée Gryffondor de son année, restée dans un coin à l'écart. De sa voix soyeuse, il leur intima de s'installer devant un chaudron vide et regarda chacun d'entre eux traverser la pièce où se trouvait quatre paillasses. Pour ne pas déroger à ses habitudes, Granger s'installa seule à l'une d'entre elles et ne fut rejoint par personne. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Severus posa son regard sur elle. Malgré l'enveloppe protectrice et cotonneuse qu'elle dressait autour d'elle, l'amertume transpirait par chacun de ses pores. Profitant du silence confortable, Severus ferma la porte et traversa la salle jusqu'à son bureau, où, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, il annonça sans préambule le sujet du jour : la potion Volubilis.

\- **Quelqu'un peut-il m'en donner les effets ?** demanda-t-il de sa voix basse obligeant son auditoire à tendre l'oreille.

Le regard de l'enseignant parcourut la salle de classe où les mains restaient inévitablement basses. Croisant ses bras contre son torse, il fixa l'une des tables et fit vibrer ses cordes vocales de façon onctueuse :

\- **Et bien Granger ? Auriez-vous perdu l'usage de votre bras, ou pire encore, de votre "connaissance absolue" au cours de la guerre ?**   
\- **Non professeur**, répondit-elle gardant la tête basse, visiblement pas d'humeur à entrer dans son jeu.   
\- **Dans ce cas**, ajouta-t-il sarcastique, **pourquoi priver vos camarades de votre savoir ?**

Hermione plongea soudainement ses ambres dans les deux orbes sombres du professeur, et, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se lancer dans un combat de regards, elle haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir la bouche et réciter calmement :

\- **La potion Volubilis permet à quiconque la boit de retrouver l'usage de sa voix. Elle est également connue pour neutraliser le sortilège de Mustisme. **

Severus approuva la réponse de la jeune femme et poursuivit la partie théorique sans lui donner le moindre points. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à cela alors qu'il l'avait interrogé de force. Quelques minutes plus tard, il considéra en avoir assez dit et leur offrit de passer à la concoction de ladite potion qui se trouvait à la page vingt de leur Manuel. Aussitôt, la pièce s'emplit de raclement de chaises et de murmures alors que tous se dirigeaient vers l'armoire à ingrédients avant de revenir à leurs chaudrons. Dans un silence mortuaire, la rouge et or s'empara d'un peu de menthe poivrée, de mandragore ainsi que de deux petites fioles contenant pour l'une de l'ellébore, pour l'autre, de l'hydromel, puis, retourna à sa paillasse où elle se concentra sur l'élaboration de sa potion.

Appuyé contre son bureau, Severus regardait travailler tout ce petit monde sans la moindre crainte. Pour des septièmes années, ce philtre allait être une partie de rigolade qui leur vaudrait probablement à tous un Optimal. Penchant doucement la tête, il contempla la pièce. Autour de la première paillasse, quatre Serdaigles étaient particulièrement concentrés sur leurs gestes tandis qu'à l'opposé, deux Serpentards pilonnaient de la menthe poivrée. Derrière eux, deux Poufsouffle s'entraidaient discrètement, comme par peur qu'il ne les sermonnent. Enfin, dans son coin, Granger vérifiait la couleur de sa potion.

" _Que cachez-vous donc Miss Granger ?_ " songea-t-il tout en se redressant. Sur cette pensée, il entreprit son tour de classe. S'approchant de la première table il contempla les quatre chaudrons de ses étudiants dont la couleur était identique à celle requise dans leur Manuel, puis, passa aux deux suivantes sans rien avoir à signaler. Profitant de la joie d'une classe sans catastrophe, Severus se glissa derrière la rouge et or qui ajoutait délicatement de la mandragore cuite à sa concoction. Lorsqu'elle prit une teinte orangée, la sorcière saisit la fiole de sirop d'ellébore, et, sans prendre garde à la présence de l'enseignant dans son dos, elle en versa méticuleusement dans son chaudron.

\- **Parfait**, souffla Severus voyant le breuvage virer au rouge après qu'elle ait rallumé le feu sous le chaudron d'un léger mouvement de baguette. **Comme toujours. **

Stupéfaite, la sorcière étouffa un cri et bondit sur son siège, entraînant dans son mouvement sa longue chevelure échevelée qui vint caresser le nez du Maître des Potions. Humant la douce odeur de vanille qui s'en dégageait, Severus ferma les yeux sans voir l'une des fioles vide courir vers le sol où elle s'écrasa avec fracas.

\- **Granger !** tonna sa voix faussement menaçante tandis que la sorcière tournait ses grands yeux désolés vers lui dans l'attente d'une sentence qu'elle pensait déjà lourde pour le sablier de sa maison. **Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. La prochaine fois, peut-être ferez-vous plus attention à ce qui se trouve sur votre bureau.**   
\- **Mais professeur vous...**   
-** Un mot de plus Granger**, lui coupa-t-il la parole, **et je vous jure que c'est bien plus que quelques points que vous perdrez.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent en direction de la jeune fille qui s'était faite si discrète jusqu'à présent. Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à l'un de ses nombreux rictus et ajouta :

\- **Et faites moi le plaisir de nettoyer ce bazar ! Quant à vous, qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?** dit-il se tournant vers le reste de la classe. **Mettez vos potions en bouteille et apportez-les moi !**

Dans un tourbillon de cape, le sorcier se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe et s'installa dans son fauteuil en attendant de recevoir les concoctions de ses étudiants. Comme les autres, Hermione déversa un peu de sa potion dans une fiole en cristal qu'elle laissa sur son bureau. Puis, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa en direction des éclats au sol qui s'évanouirent aussitôt dans la nature. Relevant les yeux vers Snape, elle tomba dans le regard aussi noir que deux puits sans fond. Il n'avait pas l'air si en colère que cela, et pourtant, autour d'elle, les autres décampaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sans se presser, Hermione rangea son espace de travail bien qu'elle sache combien le sorcier assis derrière son large bureau pouvait se montrer impatient. Peut-être avait-elle envie de plus que quelques points en moins finalement. Après tout, au dehors, cela faisait au moins trois ans que ses amis ne se préoccupaient plus de ce jour pourtant si particulier pour elle. Quant à sa famille, il profitait de sa présence à Londres avant la rentrée pour lui offrir leurs cadeaux. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait en tête à tête avec ses dix-neuf ans. Pas de cadeaux. Pas de gâteau. Et pas la moindre fête surprise pour lui faire plaisir. Même Harry et Ron, probablement trop occupés par leur formation d'auror n'avaient pas daigné lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un hibou porteur d'une lettre commune. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi importante qu'elle ne le pensait... Laissant échapper un soupir, elle serra la fiole entre ses doigts et la déposa dans l'une des cases vides d'une petite boite dédiée à sa classe.

\- **Miss Granger**, l'arrêta la voix à la fois grave et curieusement douce de Snape alors qu'elle se détournait vers la sortie.

Laissant ses paroles en suspens, Severus poussa son siège dans un raclement et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui eut un mouvement de recul. Muette, elle garda la tête basse et frotta inconsciemment son avant-bras gauche, comme dans l'attente d'un nouveau jugement. Un instant, il hésita à s'emparer de sa manche afin de constater les dégâts mais se ravisa bien vite, songeant à la honte qu'il avait lui-même à porter la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- **Quoi qu'il se trouve sous votre manche**, dit-il prudemment tout en posant sa main par-dessus la sienne dans l'espoir de la raisonner. **Je puis vous assurer que ça ne résoudra rien. C'est compris Miss ?**

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et hocha mollement la tête, laissant à son enseignant tout le temps de capter ses changements émotionnels. Sa blessure lui brûlait la peau mais elle résista à la tentation d'enfoncer ses doigts juste là où les lettres s'étendaient. Si seulement il existait un moyen de lui enlever… D'un mouvement d'index sous sa mâchoire, Snape l'obligea à redresser la tête afin que leurs yeux se trouvent. Les siens s'illuminèrent soudainement d'une lueur d'espoir.

\- **Est-ce que…**

La question se fana aussitôt sur ses lèvres dont elle vint mordre le coin sous l'anxiété qui la gagnait. Elle ne pouvait décemment lui demander une chose pareille. Certes, cela pourrait être considéré comme le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire reçu ces dernières années, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer cela.

\- **Oui, Miss ?** l'interrogea-t-il se reculant légèrement afin de rompre le rapprochement qui s'était opéré sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience.

Mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui expliquer où elle voulait en venir, elle secoua son bras et poursuivit le teint légèrement rosissant :

\- **Y aurait-il un moyen ?**

Voilà. Ils y étaient. Granger venait de sous-entendre la nécessité à se débarrasser d'une cicatrice dont il n'avait jamais vu la couleur. À moins que… S'accoudant contre la paillasse qui se trouvait derrière lui, il ferma les yeux à la recherche d'un souvenir bien précis. Lorsque enfin, le craquement sinistre et caractéristique de la Cabane Hurlante envahi son esprit, il se concentra sur les alentours. Malgré des lianes de glycine venues embaumer la pièce de leur parfum floral délicat en ce début de printemps, une forte odeur de fer monta au nez de Severus qui se revit baigner dans son propre bain de sang. Ranimer ce souvenir était certes douloureux, mais il en avait besoin. Soudain, Granger entra dans son champ de vision, prononçant des paroles incompréhensible. Concentrer au maximum, il visualisa le bras gauche de la jeune femme encore recouvert de son manteau. Elle n'avait pas pu le garder ainsi pour le soigner. Malgré sa perception entre deux eaux qui ne facilitait pas le travail, il finit par arriver au moment fatidique. Elle était là, au même endroit que la Marque des Ténèbres, sans qu'il ne parvienne à distinguer ce qui avait été inscrit. En revanche, une chose était particulièrement nette, la façon dont elle ressortait sur la peau laiteuse. Lestrange avait dû utiliser son arme favorite, qui, heureusement pour la jeune femme n'était pas moldue. Revenant brutalement à la réalité, Severus, le visage impassible malgré le branle-bas de combat qui se menait en lui, songea qu'il lui devait bien cela.

\- **Suivez-moi**, dit-il calmement.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit prestement de la salle de classe, et, après avoir parcouru quelques mètres dans les cachots, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et lui offrit d'entrer.

\- **Attendez-moi ici**, intima-t-il à la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir un passage menant à ses appartements.

S'engouffrant dans ses quartiers, il se dirigea vers un buffet et ouvrit l'un des divers tiroir d'où il tira un onguent ainsi qu'une fiole. Ces trésors en main, il fit marche arrière, et, une fois dans son bureau, il héla Granger qui semblait pétrifiée au centre de la pièce. Elle tourna les yeux sur sa sombre silhouette et s'avança après qu'il lui eut fait signe de le rejoindre.

\- **Ceci**, dit-il levant le flacon dont le liquide bleu nuit se refléta à la lueur de la fenêtre derrière eux, **est une potion de ma conception. Je ne sais pas à quel point elle peut être efficace mais…**

Il releva soudainement la manche de son bras gauche et elle put discerner sa peau intacte. Les lèvres de l'enseignant s'étirèrent sous le regard médusé de la jeune fille qui fixait son membre bouche bée. Plus de vilain tatouage. Plus de cicatrice lui rappelant ce qu'il avait été.

\- **Je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitiez pas que je m'en occupe**, ajouta-t-il tirant sur sa chemise afin de la replacer une fois le choc passé.

Il tendit délicatement potion et onguent à la jeune femme, qui, au lieu de s'en saisir apposa simplement ses mains autour des siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit.

\- **Je vous fais confiance Monsieur**, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Serrant davantage l'étreinte de leurs mains au-dessus du vide elle ajouta : **Faites-le !**

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'être ébahi. Il chercha les ambres de la sorcière qui lui offrit un doux sourire, l'encourageant à passer à l'acte.

\- **En êtes-vous sûr ?** l'interrogea-t-il désireux de lui laisser une dernière chance de s'en occuper seule.   
\- **Oui**, murmura-t-elle.

Délaissant incessamment les mains de son professeur à qui elle lança un regard implorant, elle posa ses doigts autour de la manche de son uniforme et marqua une pause.

\- **Ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire ça**, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Émue par cet homme habituellement si mordant et aigre qui se faisait en cet instant aussi doux qu'un agneau, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tira sèchement sur sa manche. La cicatrice révélée, elle prit une grande inspiration et releva le regard vers l'homme, qui, comme par peur qu'elle ne craque, avait détourné le sien loin de son bras. D'un signe entendu, il lui tendit la fiole au liquide bleu, stipulant ses effets, puis, il saisit le pot d'onguent qu'il ouvrit avant de se mettre à genoux face au siège de la rouge et or. Délicatement, il collecta une dose généreuse de baume qu'il appliqua sur la peau de la sorcière qui frémit à la sensation des doigts parcourant sa blessure. Embarrassée, elle détourna le regard vers la fenêtre et refoula un sanglot. Appliqué, Severus, plongea à nouveau ses doigts dans le petit pot d'onguent et recommença ses mouvements avant de river son regard vers son élève.

\- **C'est bientôt terminé Miss**, dit-il d'un ton liquoreux.   
\- **Merci…** répondit-elle une larme roulant sur sa joue.   
\- **Ne me remerciez pas Miss. Rien n'est encore fait.**   
\- **Ce n'est pas ça…** répondit-elle émue et secouant la tête.

Severus haussa un sourcil, puis, reprit son massage sans la quitter du regard.

\- **Sans le savoir**, ajouta-t-elle portant sa main libre à ses yeux qu'elle essuya, **vous venez de m'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire auquel même mes meilleurs amis n'auraient jamais pensé...**

Surpris, l'enseignant stoppa son geste, et, se redressant dit :

\- **Je ne savais pas que… **

Hermione fit un geste de la main lui signifiant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Lui n'avait pas à être au courant de ces choses là. Lui n'était pas son ami. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il venait de faire bien plus que Ron, Harry et les autres en sept années d'amitié. Lui comprenait ses souffrances. Jetant un oeil à son avant-bras recouvert de la crème brillante, elle vit les premières lettres effleurées commencer à se dissiper et sauta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle embrassa inconsciemment sur la commissure des lèvres, le laissant interloqué et les bras ballants. Grâce à Severus Snape, elle n'oublierait jamais son anniversaire !


End file.
